Peering around the corner
by Firehedgehog
Summary: TK didn't find out he had been cloned till he was sixteen, his clone now known as Takato hadn't exactly wanted him to know. Sadly his creator decided he wanted the flawed clone back, and TK finds out he doesn't share his new twin well.
1. Prologue: Looking down

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own digimon though.

Peering around the Corner

By: Firehedgehog

Prologue: Looking down

"Your watching them again?" a cool voice said, the figure startled and turned to see who it was.

"Yes, he's my original after all," he said, turning to peer down at the street again.

"You Better not be planning to go down there to meet him kid, people would notice the sudden version two of a Destined, a flawed clone also," the person said, the boy turned and leveled a glare at the being.

"I know Snow Agumon, they'd probably think I was some evil Digimon. And I can't let attention come to me, or they would find out we escaped," he grumbled, but.. He truly would have liked to meet his original and not peer at him from a distance in a stalker like way.

"Che... look kid I have to head back or they'll realize I was the one that helped you escape. But I got a prezzie for you," Snow Agumon said passing him a box like it was a Christmas gift, the clone peered at the box curious. All his memories were from his original, an those memories didn't tell what it could be.

"It's a collar," he said dryly as he pulled it out of the box, it was black and it felt like a strange combination of leather and metal.

"It's a disguise field kid, like in those animes. Put it on and imagine what you want to look like, then I can lock it onto that look, it will even age with you. I'll even show you hwo to turn it on and off," Snow Agumon smirked.

A while later he peered into a windows reflection at his new face, he looked nothing like the original even though he was flawed slightly.

"Where in the world did you get this... Wait don't tell me, I don't to know," the boy said running his hands through his now brown hair.

"Good luck where ever you end kid," Snow Agumon said then left, the boy took one more look down at his happy original with his silly hat then walked away.

"Hmmm... a name, has to start with T. Ohhh, Takato... my name is Takato now," he said, it was the start of a new adventure.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Looking around

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own Digimon though.

Peering around the Corner

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Looking around

A horrible scream filled the air, the scream of a dying person in a horrible way, then it faded to silence.

"Another failure," a voice sneered, a booted foot budged the all too still body on a steel floor.

"Shall I dispose of it or leave it in the lab for you to study sir?" Came a male voice came over a speaker, the booted man frowned a bit.

"The lab, I must discover why I cannot clone the child of hope without it dying screaming hours later," he sneered and began walking from the metal plated room he was in.

OoOoO

Thorns, millions of thorns dug into his flesh. Twisting their hooks deep inside him, then the thorns turned to needles filled with liquids that filled him with fear.

With a gasp Takato woke, his eyes wide with terror hair lank from cold sweat. His hands absently patted his body in search of those night ridden needles, his heart beat slowly slowing to normal as he realized there was none.

Groaning he leaned back onto his overstuffed pillows, covering his eyes with the palm of his left hand.

As he relaxed, he listed to the night sounds, insects, dogs and cats, he really hoped that wasn't a Digimon roaring in the distance. A lone car drove down the street. A grin came to his face as Guilmon snorted in his sleep, the low rumbling of his snore filled the air.

Finally he pulled his hand away slowly and hugged his covers to his chest, his eyes dulling at the fact he'd had the needle dream again, a dream based on an actual memory in fact.

"I'm free and safe now, but it's been years. There's no way they'd find me now," Takato assured himself. A slender finger rubbed against his neck, where the devices that made him look different from his original rested invisibly from the world.

As he fell back to sleep, Takato wondered if Snow Agumon was still okay, and mentally reminded himself that he had to get his real hair length cut down because it was getting out of control.

OoOoO

The great dragon Digimon was deep in thought, a thought that nagged and worried him. It had taken him years to track down this information, and he was not sure on how the Destined would take this news.

Especially how the child of Hope would take it.

Gennai meanwhile, was wondering why Azulongmon kept muttering 'Child of Hope times two.'

OoOoO

"Sir Sirཀ" a voice called, he turned to see one of the virus scientist Digimon running up to him.

"What is it," he replied in an annoyed voice.

"A clone has stabilized, not a hope one but the original Friendship one," the Digimon said catching his breath.

"Excellent, prepare to program and activate it and you better hope its not another failure," he sneered. Yes, with this one he'd have the complete set minus hope, hope . . . which he had no clone for except for the failure which had escaped destruction.

"As you say sir," the Digimon said bowing, then hurried away once dismissed.

Maybe it was time to track down the failure if it was alive, there must be something different from the other failures for it to survive.

TBC . . .


	3. Chapter 2: Walking into a wall

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own Digimon though.

Peering around the Corner

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Walking into a wall

It was wrong for a teen to want winter in the middle of summer, but with the rising temperature and the fact the heat rising from street and other such things were easy to see a person might start wanting some snow.

"Stupid heatwave," TK grumbled, he ran a hand through his hair, frowning a bit finding his hair grimy with sweat. He was defiantly having a shower today, maybe a couple if it would cool him down.

He looked over at Patamon, the rookie orange-brown Digimon looked like he was ready to become one with the fan if it would cool him down.

"The weather channel says only two more days of this... at least hopefully," TK told his partner, he took a sip of hi drink and gave a grimince when he realized it had grown warm after the ice melted.

"I'm betting a week," Patamon sulked, the heat didn't really agree with his fur.

"Hmm... how about we hit the digital world, there has got to be much cooler places there. After all, the weathers wack there," TK offered, anything was better then home right now.

"Wack, are you okay TK.. You never say wack?" Patamon asked wide eyes, TK let out a small chuckle.

"It's the heat, lets scoot out of here," TK said, Patamon giggled as he flew into the air ans landed on the blonds hair which was minus its usual hat.

"Scoot you," another giggle. "Your being silly TK."

"Yeah yeah, Digi-port open," TK said amused and the world was engulfed in white as he was pulled between worlds.

OoOoO

Patamon smirked as he looked at his downed partner, it was always amusing on how the Destined children always somehow ended on the ground, even if they were on there own.

Tk sighed as he got up, dusting himself off. The rookie flew to his partners head, ahh.. It was so nice he was about the right size to get away with this.

"Where too TK?" he asked, wondering if they'd have to Armour Digivolve to get there.

Of course, there thoughts were interrupted by a message from Gennai.

"Looks like we'll have to wait awhile, Gennai is asking us all to meet him at his house," TK said with a sigh, really hoping it wasn't another evil Digimon trying to take over.

"Right then, lets hurry! I want to hit a beach!" Patamon said.

OoOoO

"Woah Guilmon, whats the rush," Takato laughed as his partner rushed about excitedly, the red mini dragon blinked up happily with his warm golden eyes.

"Renamon promised to play with me," the rookie chirped, Takato laughed for Renamon didn't play with the other Digimon often.

"Well then, lets get on our way and maybe the park will be cooler," Takato said pulling his goggles on, Guilmon cheered and headed for the door to Takato's room.

As they left though, Takato paused... why did he have a strange shivery feeling? He shrugged, probably just Kenta and Kazu trying to learn to cook again, Now that was a shiver worthy moment.

OoOoO

Green eyes followed the two running forms through the city, a red bandana fluttered in a slight breeze then settled.

"Gogglehead and breadhead are out and about I see," Impmon said from his resting place on a roof, not even paying attention he juggled a fireball in his hands, then he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

For a second Takato's form had looked different, slimmer and long long blond hair.

"Yeah, this heat is getting too much for even me," Impmon said, for Takato looked normal to his sight now. A thoughtful look came to his face as his stomach rumbled, the red eyed boy was always good for food and it had been days since he ate.

Ever since...

No.. He couldn't think about those brats now.

He dismissed his fireball and headed after the duo.

OoOoO

The lake was a familiar sight, along with the path opening it. The two landed, ignoring the many fish in the water. Why was there fish in the Digital world anyway? After from what he understood there should be only Digimon existing here.

Either way, fish was one of the foods they had survived on years ago during there first stay in the Digital world.

"Thank you for coming," Gennai said as they entered, TK nodded and took a seat by Tai and Matt who had arrived before him. Within fifteen minutes both young and old Destined and partners had arrived.

"It must have been serious for you all to call us here Gennai, and with the Collage courses I've been taking it was definitely difficult to ger here," Tai said frowning, yes... something definitely had to be up.

There was silence as Gennai pulled out files and passed it the Destined, opening it TK blinked and had a WTF moment.

"Please... tell me this isn't what I think it is," Izzy said a rather disturbed look on his face.

"I'm afraid so," Gennai said unhappily, TK felt the files fall from suddenly nerveless fingers.

They'd been cloned, and it wasn't even StarWars.

OoOoO

Takato sneezed violently, so violently he fell off the log he was sitting on. He blushed as a familiar voice laughed, with a sigh he looked into a tree to see a familiar darkly coloured Digimon.

"Hello Impmon," Takato said, not bothering to get up.

"Heya Goggles," Impmon said jumping down and sat down next to him, the grumbling of the Digimons stomach caught his attention.

"Hungry?" he asked, Impmon shrugged.

"A bit," the virus type responded, from the look of it he was probably starved.

"Here, I always make a few sandwiches," Takato said as he got up and passed the Digimon part of his lunch, with Guilmon as a partner one needed lots of food on them.

"Thanks," Impmon said digging in.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like something is waiting to happen?" Takato asked in a quiet voice, Impmon paused eating and frowned.

"Hopefully its nothing, but I'll go Mega and blast it if it is something," Impmon finally said.

"Huh, that sounds cool," Takato said adjusting his body to lay in the long grass, even with that shivery feeling continuing the day wasn't that bad.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Only One Path reposted

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own Digimon though.

Important: Kit ninja has my permission to write the fic Peering Around the Corner: Mirror World. She and I have been chatting on msn a lot and we just couldn't resist having her write it.

IMPORTANT: This chappy has been looked over, fixed and hopefully easier to read. And I have soemone looking over chapter four also before I post it to hit me over the head for stupid things.

Peering around the Corner

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Only One Path

"This... this... gah I can't even say it," Tai said and angrily punched a wall, they all winced even more when they saw the dent the brunette left behind.

"When... did they get our DNA.. Or was it data if it was in the Digital world?" Izzy asked, the red heads brain was obviously in overdrive of the implications of this event.

"As near as we can tell, it was probably during the battle with Apocalymon for most of you, for the others it was during was probably your first trips into the Digital world," Gennai said, TK felt his stomach sour at the thought that all those years ago when he was still little someone had stolen part of his data while in the Digital world and cloned them.

"I feel sick," TK said and began to walk around the room, trying to calm himself.

"What do we do Gennai, clones... isn't something we've dealt with before?" Matt said, running a hand through his messy blond hair.

"That's not quite true, remember a Digimon did try to clone Sora once but we stopped him," Izzy said, somewhere along the way he had pulled out his laptop and began to do something on it, probably research on there situation from the information Gennai had given them.

"I would rather not remember that please, this is bad enough," Sora said frowning, from her clothing she had probably been on the way home from playing tennis when they were called here.

"It all worked out years ago, we'll beat this," Tai said having calmed himself, seeing the brunette calm helped himself calm down also.

"Tell us about our... clones," TK said sitting down with Kari, who was looking rather pale from the news.

"From what we know you each have one clone, there location is unknown at the moment but Azulongmon is trying to his best to find out," Gennai said, he sighed then continued on. "The strangest thing is your clone TK."

"My clone, what about him?" he asked, he felt his stomach going sour again.

"Strangely the only clone to survive is apparently a failure, why a failure we couldn't find out and apparently he actually escaped years ago," Gennai said looking a bit nervously.

"Escaped, then where is my clone... he's not coming after me is he?" TK asked shocked.

"No... apparently he just wants to live a normal life, and as far as we can tell he's living in West Shinjuku," Gennai said, TK felt as if the world was far far away.

"Shinjuku.." he whispered, he had to know, he had to meet his clone.. To make sure he wasn't evil.

"I.. I have to go, think about things," TK said picking up Patamon and leaving the house, once out of sight he ran for the nearing Digiport to the real world.

He had a trip to make.

OoOoO

"Rip the petals off a flower, strip the stem and stomp on it all, all day long," a voice sang not bothering to keep a tune, twisted laughter came to the blonds lips as his song came to its end.

"Ohhh... nice one," a purple haired teen sneered.

"Go buzz elsewhere brat," the blond sneered back, the girl shrugged and sauntered off to bug someone else. The blond turned to look at his reflection, a handsome twenty year old man looked back but there was something in his eyes that would send shivers down many peoples spines.

He was thoughtful, once his lord had approved him and he was considered not a failure he had met the others. Upon awakening he had thought he was the original, but to his anger he wasn't and that sent white hot rage stinging through his veins.

Worse, the one that should have been his brother was missing. Sure he was a failure, but the missing clone was his brother and should be by his side.

A smirk settled on his lips, apparently he would have to find his brother and teach him a lesson about leaving his protection. Yes, and maybe he'd have a chance to meet his original and take his place the most bloody way he could.

OoOoO

"It's getting dark fast," Takato said looking at the sky, the sky was a beautiful painting of blues, purples and pinks with darker colours of night bleeding in.

"Too bad the Digital world doesn't have sunsets like this," Impmon said, yeah.. Takato remembered that his whole trip in Zhuqiaomon's sector of the Digital world the sunset had seemed flat.

"Do you think Azulongmon or the other Sovereigns have nice sunsets in there sectors, after all its not like we can actually enter then since they're pretty much there own little dimensions?" Takato asked.

"Who knows, they're not as warlike as Zhuqiaomon, so maybe," Impmon said.

"Want to stay at my place tonight Impmon, have a sleep over with Guilmon and I?" Takato asked carefully, he had a feeling Impmon wasn't living with the twins anymore.

"As long as I can eat something other then day old bakery bread," Impmon said.

"Deal," Takato said, then called for Guilmon since it was time to head home.

OoOoO

"TK, you really should call the others so they know where you are. We just left the meeting and went to west Shinjuku, to find your clone of all things,"Patamon said, his voice muffled from his spot shoved into a backpack.

"I know, but I have to know.." TK said trailing off, about ten minutes ago they had arrived in West Shinjuku and started wandering about not really knowing how to look for his clone.

"Know what?" Patamon asked.

"I have to know if he is good or evil, he might be free but that doesn't mean anything," Tk said thoughtfully, bad enough he knew that the other clones would be evil from the ones that created them.. What about his failed one?

"I smell a Digimon!" Patamon suddenly said and started struggling in his bag.

"Not here! People might see you," Tk whispered back urgently, now to find a way to send the Digimon back to the Digital world and find his clone.

An explosion shook the ground, frowning he looked in the direction it had come from, then quickly began running towards it.

Unnoticed to him, his Digivice began to glow.

OoOoO

Takato sighed in relief as the Fugamon was deleted, by its strength it was clear it was close to Digivolving.

"Geeze, you think they'd get the point and stop attacking the real world," Impmon said, Takato didn't answer for he was staring at an ambulance which two people were being loaded onto. They had thankfully arrived before they had been killed, but not early enough to stop them from being hurt.

It was then the sound of running feet caught his attention, wondering if one of other Tamers had arrived he turned.

His heart pounded hard in his chest, crimson eyes met sapphire shaded eyes. Eyes he knew too well, for they were his true eyes also.

The running figure paused and pulled out a glowing Digivice that was starting to shake beep violently, blue eyes looked at him in surprise.

"Impmon take Guilmon home for me, I'll be home later," Takato said, the virus Digimon looked surprised.

"You sure kid, I can smell a Digimon on him?" Impmon said.

"Don't worry I know him, all to well," Takato said, Impmon frowned but led the red rookie away.

"Hello TK," Takato whispered as the blond finally arrived in front of him.

"I... had no clue my Digivice would be able to tell me you were my clone... I was just heading to find out what Digimon was causing trouble," Tk said nervously.

"Your taking this better then I thought," Takato said towards his original.

"I only found out this morning, trust me I'm still in a bit of shock," TK responded.

"This is extremely weird," Takato said, TK gave a small grin that faltered a bit.

"So... you're my clone... a failed clone. How exactly are you a failed one?" TK asked looking over the other teen but seeing nothing that mirrored his own looks, then winced realizing that might be a bad subject.

"Part of it is because I came out looking slightly different then you, I'll show you how I really look like when we get to safer more private spot," Takato said nervously, for he rarely deactivated the collar.

"And the rest?" TK asked.

"When I first came aware, I did have your memories but I knew I was a clone. The other clones thought they were the real Destined. Then they couldn't control me, I had free will no matter what they did, all together I was a failure to them. I was slated for destruction when I was helped to escape," Takato said, he still had nightmares on how close to death he had been that day.

If Snow Agumon hadn't arrived, he would have been dead.

To his surprise TK engulfed him into a hug, it felt so warm and nice.

"You might be a clone, but you're my clone," TK said "And I always wanted a little brother."

He... hadn't expected acceptance.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4: The hangout up the sidepath

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own Digimon though.

Apparently there is an auto correct thing on ffnet, who knew. But now every time I post I have to look. Grumbles.

Beta Reader is officially Kit Ninja

Peering around the Corner

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: The hangout up the sidepath

Was it only a few years ago that a portal to the Digital world had been here? It had long ago vanished but sometimes he swore he could feel the Digital world when he was inside.

Takato looked around spotting no one about, that meant he and TK could talk in privacy... well Patamon was also there.

"Where are we?" Tk asked, the Destined of hope was looking around the small building Guilmon had once lived in. In the years since the Tamers had made it there main hangout, even bring chairs inside, chairs that had somehow not gotten stolen. The floor was still stone and dirt, but pounded smooth and hard from there feet over time.

"It's a place my friends and myself hangout, when not at school or doing stuff with our parents," Takato replied, with a sigh he slipped down into a chair and wondered how this day would end for either of them. Sure his original had accepted him, but that didn't make the future any easier.

"So... you have parents, do they know..." TK trailed off, clearly not comfortable to say clone. Then he gave an inner groan, of course Takato must have parents, he must have been adopted. Meanwhile Patamon was flying about exploring, the rookie Digimon seemed to like the place.

"No, they adopted me. I'd rather not have them know I'm a clone... it weird enough as it is," Takato said with a sigh answering the question about the fact he was adopted and the question he had asked. He had no clue how his adoptive parents would react to the truth.

"Yeah... that would be awkward," TK said scratching the back of his head messing up his blond mop and blushing a bit.

"More then a bit," Takato grinned, he'd had a few nightmares on that subject.

Creepy scary nightmares that he`d woken up many times screaming from.

There was silence, neither were quite sure how to continue this conversation. And it was an awkward conversation, after all how often was someone to meet there own clone.

"Enough talking! I want to see what Takato really looks like," Patamon said landing on Tk's head, he was clearly fed up with the seven tonne silence between the two.

"Um... Sorry?" Takato questioned, feeling the urge to giggle and TK looked like he wanted to laugh at the Digimons reaction.

"Can we... you know see you... as you?" TK asked, Takato nibbled his bottom lip for a moment then nodded.

"Just a second, it takes a moment for me to deactivate the device changing my looks to hide me," Takato said and closed his eyes, it did take a bit of concentration.

OoOoO

He was nervous, why he didn't know. Sure Takato was his clone and he knew the other teen would look like himself, with whatever differences that made him a failure. But his mouth felt dry, his heart pounding heavily in his chest at what felt like a million miles an hour.

"Whoah," Patamon said, and TK had to agree.

Takato's form seemed to shiver and fade in and out of reality, and when it faded back into it, it was no longer Takato standing there. Well it was, he just looked totally different.

Takato was the same height as before, which was a tiny bit shorter then himself. His skin was paler then his own, he guessed that whatever hid Takato also kept most of the sun from touching Takatos real skin.

He was slimmer but with a less defined muscled body, defiantly not a person that played sports like himself. The face was shocking, but that was because it was his own almost perfectly. Though they had the same eyes, his clone's seemed brighter with innocence yet had a hard jaded edge as if a phantom pain followed him even to today or even to this day. His face was slimmer though, and slightly more heart shaped then his own.

The most shocking thing was his hair, Takatos' hair was blond like his own, but a much lighter shade of golden blond. But it was so long, Takatos real hair actually fell to almost his knees, to keep it out of the way Takato had pulled it into a high ponytail with long bangs almost hiding his eyes.

"When was the last time you had a haircut?" TK asked in shocked disbelief. Takato blushed and rubbed his neck. He wanted to hit himself for not noticing a collar like device around it, probably what hid his real looks.

"My hair grows fast, real fast... it's a weird glitch in my DNA. It starts growing normal once it hits, well where it is now. But it just keeps getting in the way" Takato said embarrassed, even his voice was different.

"I like it," Tk said, and couldn't resist running a hand through it and he found it was rather silky to the touch.

"Thank you," Takato said a blush staining his cheeks.

OoOoO

"This... is disgusting," a female voice snarled.

"Now now my dear, we first must find out how he got our data first," a male voice said.

"Don't dear me, he probably got our data while he was in our group. Now he's awol, one of us is seemingly always asleep and another of our group has no memory of his true self and walks about as a rookie most of the time. How much do you want to bet the amnesia is caused by him," she snarled, the other winced.

"Hmph, four out of seven of our group is out of it or traitor and Lucemon you didn't help getting deleted in that other sector," the second person said.

"Maybe its time to make this a six Digimon group, seven might be a lucky number but I definitely do not approve of him stealing our data," Lucemon sneered.

There was definite agreement to that sentence.

OoOoO

Takato couldn't help but feel loved at the moment, he was feeling sleepy at the moment also and found himself leaning against TK's side enjoying the others company. To his amusement Patamon was on the ground behind them and poking and tugging on his high ponytail, TK and himself were chatting quietly about there lives.

Of course the universe interrupted, or rather his cell phone rang.

Looking at the name he quickly activated his collar, after all they wouldn't recognize his voice with it off.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone, wincing when a worried voice came through.

"Ah, sorry mom I lost track of time when I came across a friend I haven't seen in a few years," Takato replied to his mother worried questions. Meanwhile Patamon was behind him and sulking that he couldn`t really find his hair now due to the disguise. After all it wouldn`t be a good disguise if one could feel the invisible hair.

"No no, I'm heading home now... actually would it be okay for my friend to come home with me, TK hasn't eaten supper yet either," Takato said, Tk blinked and watched the conversation in amusement.

"Thanks mom, see you soon," Takato said hanging up, then gave a big sigh.

"By the way, your coming home with me eat tonight and probably sleep over... its rather too late to head back to your place now at this hour," Takato said and saw TK blush a bit.

"Yeah... I probably should call Matt and tell him where I am," TK said, Takato nodded and as they headed to his home wondered why TK wasn't calling his mom but his brother, didn't TK live with his mom?

OoOoO

"Your mom... can cook," TK groaned plopping down on Takato's bed, if he had eaten anymore he'd probably look pregnant.

"I know, I'm no where near as good as her but she's been teaching me for years," Takato said, flopping into a beanie bag chair in the corner.

"Your mom is a god... Err goddess," TK said, Takato just laughed.

OoOoO

"You think Takato will tell us what's it al about?" Impmon questioned, at the moment Guilmon and himself were on the roof, how he got Guilmon safely up there was another story.

"Tkmon smells almost exactly like Takatomon," Guilmon said tilting his head, Impmon's violet eyes narrowed.

`Tkmon?' Impmon thought amused.

"He does? Well then lets get back in that room," Impmon said, after all the gogglehead he considered one of his best friends.

OoOoO

TK winced and held the phone far away from his ear, he could still hear Matt yelling at just running to find his clone.

"And what if he hurt you TK, just because he's a failed clone doesn't make him a good clone," Matt said calming down a bit, and TK put the phone back against his air, the fact Takato was laughing wasn't helping.

"I'm fine Matt," TK sighed, pff... overprotective siblings were over rated.

"Who's that laughing in the background, it doesn't sound like Patamon?" Matt asked.

"Oh that's just Takato, my non evil clone," TK said grinning to himself.

"Wait... WHAT!" Matt yalled.

"Oh my look at the time, goodnight Matt," TK said hurriedly hanging up.

"You're so bad," Takato said snickered.

"So, clone you say," Impmon said from the window, Guilmon blinked as he walked into the room from the window.

Takato stared then groaned and facepalmed himself, this was going to be a long night, he just knew it.

OoOoO

"He hung up on me," Matt said in disbelief.

"Well, at least we found the clone," his Digimon partner said.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5: Graffiti on a wall

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own Digimon though.

Say thanks to my Beta Kit Ninja people!

_CONTEST: Whoever does the best art piece for peering around the corner and they must post it on deviantart (get an account its free) and give me the link will be allowed to choose Clone Matts name. Second place gets to name clone Yolei. End of contest Dec 1 2011_

Peering around the Corner

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: Graffiti on a wall

He wanted to cry, cry anime tears that flowed like a river. Okay maybe not, but crying was still an option to this situation.

"I am not lost, definitely not lost," he muttered, trying to edge away from a small ally that smelled like piss, vomit and other things best not mentioned. The street light flickered above him giving an annoying hum, then finally gave up the ghost and died leaving the blond in the dark.

Why hadn't anyone mentioned that the human world had gotten so screwy since the time his memories came from? Well his original had been a kid when his Data/DNA had been taken, so changes were expected.

"Freaking Shinjuku," The Matt clone snarled. Once he found his TK clone he was turning this place to a slagging wasteland.

The scientists had said his TK was a failure. Who cares, it was his brother and he liked the fact that the failure hadn't been destroyed yet. specially since they needed him now to see if they could get a true clone from his Digital DNA. Like he'd let that happen, this version of TK was his and his alone. Maybe he could convince the boss to let him keep the failed clone when a perfect one was finally made.

"Hey, you know people aren't allowed to wonder about after midnight, especially with the rise of Digimon attacks lately," a voice said, sapphire shaded eyes turned to see a man is a cop uniform, the man was clearly concerned.

"Oh, is that so Officer," he replied and he narrowed his eyes. How dare this... suited monkey tell him what to do.

"Look son, lets get you home. Do you live nearby, or do you need a taxi?" the man said walking over, the police officers breath stunk and had clearly hadn't brushed his teeth in awhile.

"Oh, I have no worries there," he smirked, the man was confused a bit he could tell.

"Is everything okay?" The Police Officer asked, feeling something was 'off' with the situation.

"For me, oh yes... for you, so sorry," the Matt clone practically purred.

The man noticed that somehow the blond had moved without him noticing. A gurgle came through his chest and blood dribbled down his chin.

"Why?" the cop gurgled, the clone smiled and pulled his arm out of the mans chest with a wet sucking sound.

"Hm... oh, I was bored," The Matt clone said as he flicked blood off his arm. As the man died he could only watch as the blond cleaned the rest of the blood off with the Jacket his daughter had given him years ago.

Then, darkness claimed him for the final time.

OoOoO

The sound of breathing and slightly shifting bodies was filling the air. From the sound of it he was the only one awake.

He was confused, the day hadn't gone at all like he expected. He shouldn't have been able to find Takato in the matter of hours, the Universe just didn't work like that. He was pretty sure that it should have taken days to weeks or even longer.

Yet he pushed that thought away for later, for Takato and himself had gotten Impmon and Guilmon to agree to be told the whole Clone thing in the morning when they were less tired.

Tk sighed and adjusted the light covers around him, he grinned a bit when Takato muttered in his sleep his breath hot against the back of his neck. The faux brunette had been ready to sleep on blankets on the floor, but TK had gotten his clone that Takato's bed could fit them both.

He found Takato being close comfortable, it wasn't like having a sleep over with other friends or family. But Takato was safe and warm, it almost felt like having a safety blanket wrapped around him.

Heh... Takato was such a cuddle hog.

"But I don't want to wear a dress Kari," Patamon said in his sleep, a giggle escaped his mouth. He hoped that Kari had pictures if that had happened, and he made a mental note to not let himself be caught alone with the girl. She was getting scary in her new hobby, that of crossdressing the other Destined.

Yawning, he felt himself being caught in Morpheus embrace.

OoOoO

"Dammit," he swore, he could see the morning sun coming up. He'd found nothing during the night. Not even killing some rapists had entertained him, the cop had been more entertaining then them.

Somewhere in the night he'd picked up new clothing, in fact they looked exactly like the clothing his original wore. Not very original of him he knew, but if people saw him wearing that they would think he was Matt and he could easily get closer to his clone brother.

The real world was so confusing, so filled with disgusting flesh bags that did nothing but get in his way. Before he had changed clothing almost not a spot of him had not been covered with blood, he loved blood.. Just not when it started drying into a gooey mess.

The sound of yelling in a small park caught his attention, he smirked. He always did like the color red better for his clothing. This time, he'd be a bit more careful for he didn't want to change again for awhile.

OoOoO

Takato felt a headache coming on, he rubbed his temples in vain attempt to push it away. Yup, defiantly didn't work.

"This... is to good," Impmon said falling over from where he was sitting on the floor, the rookie virus was laughing up a storm.

"I still don't get it?" Guilmon said titling his head cutely, the red dragons tail was swaying back and forth in confusion.

"That's okay Guilmon, its really confusing either way," Patamon said from Tks head, TK and himself were sitting on the bed with Impmon and Guilmon sitting in front of them... well Impmon was more like rolling on the floor at the moment.

"Ha... ha ha.. Ha, it makes so much sense now," Impmon said through his laughter.

"Yeah... we know," TK said, clearly amused by there reactions. The group of them had been up early, and the two of them had been explaining the cloney situation for almost three hours. Guilmon still didn't have a clue, Impmon thought it was a riot.

"How about we head to the park, you can call Matt from there," Takato suggested, Tk grinned,

"Good idea, we should make sure we grab some food to eat and to take with us before we go," TK pointed out, after all they'd probably be out for awhile.

"True, I'll be right back," Takato said leaving the room, then popped back frowning.

"If you had a cellphone, why did you use the landline to call Matt last night?" he asked, Tk blushed a bit.

"I forgot I had it," he admitted, Takato nodded and left again with Impmon still laughing.

OoOoO

"Where is he, he should have called me by now," Matt fretted, at the moment he was at Izzy's place and trying to wear a path through the rug with all his pacing.

"Matt, its early morning and you know TK isn't a morning person," Izzy pointed out, in fact Matt practically had to put coffee under his nose some mornings to wake him up... minus those freaky mornings TK woke up by himself extremely cheerful. For a non morning person, that was just wrong for TK. One of these days he'd figure it out.

He did wonder though, did TK wake up or did he have to be forced up by his clone, and did so clone have the same bad habits.

OoOoO

"This is a huge park," TK said as they walked around the park, in the distance they could see a tiny corner of Guilmons shed. He was almost jealous, they definitely didn't have parks like this back home.

"Yeah, lotsa places to play around or hang. You would find it hilarious things we find people doing here," Takato said cheerfully, spotting an abandoned swing he sat on it and began swinging. Grinning TK joined in, there was something innocent about swings.

Not being able to resist it Tk swung long and hard, and once high in the air flung himself off the swing. For a moment it felt as if he was free from reality, as if he could reach up and pluck a cloud from the sky as if it was cotton. Then reality or rather gravity set back in, with a slight grunt he landed bracing himself.

With a laugh Takato followed, landing much lighter then Tk though.

"Makes you feel like a kid doesn't it?" Takato said grinning, Tk grinned back.

"Yeah," Tk said, the two of them started wondering about again.

"By the way, you forgot to call Matt again." Takato said dryly, Tk swore and reached for his cellphone.

OoOoO

Matt dove for his cellphone on the table, he missed and made a new friend with the table. 'Oh, pretty table' was a rather random thought. Izzy stared and face palmed, Rolling his eyes and picked up the phone himself.

"Hello?"

"TK, everything alright. I have Mr Overprotective at my place. He's a bit... busy right now," Izzy said, sending a smirk at matt who was still slightly out of it. Matt had apparently met the table face first, in fact there were table imprints on his forehead.

"No, everything is okay. Ah, an address. Let me write this down, I'll send Matt down to meet you and... was it Takato? Can you arrange for Takato to come here for a few days, I have questions to ask him that Gennai and Azulongmon can't answer," Izzy said as he jotted something down on scrap paper, probably said address.

"You two are at the local park, yeah I guess Matt could meet you there, I'll make a note of it," Izzy said "See you two soon."

Izzy turned the cellphone off then placed it back down, he then turned to look at Matt who was glaring at him.

"And what did we learn?" the red head mused to the blond.

"That you're a dick," Matt said scowling.

"Have fun," Izzy said, then literally kicked Matt and Gabumon out.

"What just happened?" Matt asked the wolf like creature.

"Bad day?" Gabumon suggested.

OoOoO

Takato was rather comfy, Tk and himself had found an area with rather long grass and were laying relaxed in it. It felt like the stresses of life were a million miles away, he almost fell asleep he was so comfy. Probably about ten feet away he could hear the three Digimon playing a game of some type. And for his sanity's sake, he didn't try to understand the rules.

He had gotten a migraine, the last time Guilmon and Calumon had created there version of football. Never again... not in a million years.

A dark cloud shielded him from the sun for a few moments, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Tk..." he said quietly, knowing his original would hear.

"Yes?" Tk replied sounding rather relaxed.

"What happens now?" he asked worriedly.

"I really don't know, but I'm going to keep you safe,," TK said sitting up a bit, he turned so he could look Takato in the face.

"Thank you," Takato said feeling a blush on his face "Do you think Matt will like me when he gets here?" Takato asked biting his lip a bit, as TK's clone Matt was his brother... kind of. Or would whoever Matts Clone be would be counted as his brother?

"He's going to love you as he meets you Takato, your like a cuter shorter me," TK grinned teasingly, Takato twitched.

"I am not cute," he growled.

"No definitely cute Takato, especially when you look like your true self," Tk teased.

Takato gave a war cry, soon the air was filled with the sound of there laughter as they wrestled. Moments later the three Digimon joined in.

OoOoO

"I need better directions," Matt said scowling at the directions scribbled on the paper. He didn't know if TK was just bad at given directions or was Izzys writing considered Doctor writing already.

After asking directions from quite a few people in Shinjuku he's managed to figure out where to go, with a sigh of relief he finally spotted the park Tk and his clone Takato were wondering about in.

"About time," he said, he should have gotten here an hour ago.

"Yes, about time," a voice sneered, startled Matt turned and was punched in the face... by himself?

OoOoO

"What was that?" Tk said frowning, he turned around looking for whatever had caused a disturbance.

"Wait, there are weird sounds coming from the main entrance to the park," Takato said finding the location faster.

"Not a Digimon," Impmon said, for none of the Digimon were reacting.

"Lets go," TK said, and the group ran in the direction the disturbance was taking place.

OoOoO

He was dazed and he could feel blood dripping from his left nostril, hopefully the look alike hadn't broken his nose. Gabumon he noticed was guarding him, blinking he found himself disturbingly looking into his own face. He felt a shiver run down his spine, he knew TK had found his own clone here but why the heck was he running into his own.

Creepy vibes everywhere people.

He then realized that the area was quiet around him, then a coppery like smell came to his face. Matt felt his face become drained of colour till it was white, for against the side of the nearest buildings were the forms of limp humans and around them were puddles of liquid that could only been blood.

"You killed them," he gasped turning to his clone, somehow he had missed the fact before that he was splattered with blood and his hair looked red not blond from it.

"Yes, they died so easily. How humanity became the number one race I do not understand. They die just as fast as animals after all," Clone Matt smirked, his eyes gleamed with madness.

"Why?" he asked, he knew he should be running or having his partner digivolve. There was something totally off about his clone, as if there wasn't a shred or sanity or humanity on that gaze. He knew that this clone wasn't a failure like Tk's clone, but he hadn't expected something so... Evil.

"Because I can fool, and now you'll die like the rest and I'll take you place. The boss will love it," the clone sneered.

"Boss?" Matt said shocked, pulling out his digivice which he had been to shocked to pull out earlier.

"Hmm... yeah Barbamon, he hates all the originals," Clone Matt said cracking his knuckles.

"Barbamon!" Gabumon yelped eyes wide, definitely not good.

"Gabumon, Digivolve," Matt yelled, light flaring from his Digivice.

"Argh," Gabumon cried as Clone matt suddenly hit him with unnatural strength slamming him across the area and then into a tree cracking it.

"Gabumon!" he cried shocked, his clone was definitely powered up. He felt foolish for not Digivoling Gabumon right away.

"Matt," a voice cried, the mental 'oh shit' metre in his head went over the top as TK ran from the nearby park with a brown haired boy beside him. With him were Patamon and two unknown Digimon, he frowned a bit guessing that they were both viral type Digimon.

"Be careful, this guy is my clone he's already killed multiple humans and insanely strong," Matt called over as he ran to Gabumons side.

"What is this, the Clone tales," the brown haired teen said dryly, his red eyes narrowed on the blood covered Matt clone.

"Not right now Takato, we need to stop him," Tk said, soo... That was TK's disguised clone.

"You... can it be you," Clone Matt suddenly said, his gaze locking onto the brunette. Startled Takato took a step back, the red dragon Digimon growled eyes feral and the purple one looked rather weirded out.

"Eep, personal space," Takato yelped as the other clone was suddenly right in his face.

"Yes yes, you're my TK. My brother," Clone Matt said.

"Hey, if anything he's my Clone so my little brother," Tk said angrily, Matt who was helping Gabumon up wanted to face palm. Yeah, wind up the insane clone.

Tk made a gurgling sound as he suddenly found himself being chocked by Clone Matt, the world seemed to freeze. This was a nightmare, no one should see someone trying to kill there baby brother while wearing there face.

They were too shocked to Digivolve there partners, not that Gabumon could at the moment.

"Stop it!" Takato cried grabbing hold of Clone Matts arm, trying to force him to let go of his original.

"Let go," Clone Matt said angrily but let Tk go, who collapsed on the ground forcing air back into his lungs. Clone Angrily slashed forward, clearly to annoyed to realize he'd used too much power towards the person he wanted as his brother.

Takato slammed backwards an angry red slash appearing down his chest, then a strange sound filled the air and it wasn't of blood... even if that was dripping down the teens front.

Tinkering of metal meeting ground, Matt blinked realizing that a strange collar had appeared on Takato's neck and it was cracked, the metal tinkering sound was pieces of it falling.

Then his form shimmered and another teen was there, or rather Takato stood there but what he really looked like... the long haired blond collapsed on the ground. Matt was shocked, true he knew Takato was Tk's clone and a failed one but they still looked almost identical.

"Aw shoot," Clone Matt said realizing what he had done.

"Ohh... your in trouble," a female voice sneered. Quickly looking around Matt could spot no one, but clearly Clone Matt knew who it was.

"Shut up," he snarled to the voice, the female voice was familiar but something freaky about it... probably another clone.

"Get back, the boss is pissed. We can grab the brat later, next time don't spill the beans," the voice said laughing, behind the clone a rip in reality formed and Clone Matt stepped through not even looking back.

"Thank goodness, its not deep the blood just made it look bad, You won't even need stitches, even I can tell that," Tk was saying worriedly, matt wince realizing that Takato had passed out even if TK had noticed.

"We have to leave," Matt said as he and Gabumon rushed over, he stopped briefly to gather the pieces of the collar before carefully picking up Takato.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Yeah, don't want to be found near a murder scene," TK whispered getting to his feet, clutching his Digivice he looked around for a way away. A quiet aha came from his brother as he spotted a computer store down the road, with an actual on one in the display.

"Digiport open!" TK cried once they got there, bright light engulfed them.

TBC

wow lotsa Matt POV.


	7. Chapter 6: Knock and Enter the door

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own Digimon though.

Say thanks to my Beta Kit Ninja people!

This was suppose to be out before Christmas, but no communication, work and schedule conflict kept kit-chan from getting hold of me, thank you kit for being patient. Sadly no contest winners, first people would of had to enter.

Peering around the Corner

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Six: Knock and Enter the door

It was too freaking bright. Sapphire shaded eyes blinked tiredly, zombie-like and rubbing his face, he stumbled through the apartment to the bathroom. His hair in random angles due to his tossing and turning half the night.

Moments later, Matt was more awake from the spraying shower water, scrubbing away the sweat from the night. Mentally, he thought over his work schedule- he had university classes this morning followed by his part time job.

His father was who knows where- his job kept him away from Japan most of the time now a days. His old man still paid the rent here, but when home, he tended to crash on the coach. He wondered how their dad would take Takato's existence. Knowing him, he'd probably adopt him on the spot.

That would probably depend on the clone's personality, but Matt himself had time to get to know him before his own clone had knocked Takato out.

Now that was a headache; they'd escaped the evil clone because he'd been called back. Then they'd escaped themselves via trip to the Digital world. None of them wanted to explain a murder scene, especially with the unconscious Takato.

That would not have gone well.

The showerhead gave a squeak as he turned the water off, sighing he pulled his rather puffy towel around himself and headed to his room.

Ten minutes later he was dry and dressed for the day, after gulping his breakfast drink down he was out the door and long gone.

OoOoO

TK's nose wrinkled as something fluttered across his nose, sending tickling sensations onto his skin and the urge to scratch. Grumbling, he swiped at the offending item.

Giggling caused him to wake up the rest of the way. Cracking open an eye, he found himself looking into Patamon's smiling face, who was using Takato's long hair to tickle his face.

He looked at clock then glared at his partner, after yesterdays stressful end he had hoped to sleep in.

"Why are you waking me up?" he said twitching a bit. After all, Takato was still sleep so couldn't he sleep in?

"We're hungry, and Impmon wants to throw fireballs at the fridge," Patamon complained, and from the rookies expression he wanted to throw attacks at the fridge if Impmon did.

"Alright, let me use the washroom first," TK said, feeling his bladder screaming at him.

"Yeah, food!" Patamon cried and flew away.

Before he ran to the washroom, he checked on Takato. The other blond was still asleep and his bandages looked awry with now blood seeping through. Joe would have to check it, though, but how does one tell someone that they needed Clone help?

OoOoO

Impmon was not a happy Rookie. While he hated his so-called tamers, the one person he'd rather have as a Tamer was hurt and unconscious... well he was more asleep at this point. But that wasn't the point- how could he convince Takato to become his partner if he wasn't awake?

Many Digimon would not share a Tamer with another Digimon- after all there were billions of humans on Earth. But there was only one Takato, and the brunette... er... blond was special.

It wasn't that he was a clone- no Impmon hadn't known that fact. It was because Takato's heart was so strong, yet somehow weak and gentle at the same time. He didn't think Takato knew real hate other then that brief Megidramon stint. Takato was the Tamer of all Tamers- Ryo could only claim that.

He wondered if the other Tamed Digimon realized how special Takato was.

Blinking, he realized that Guilmon was right in his face, golden eyes peering intensely into his own.

"He won't say no," Guilmon smiled, then turned away as if he hadn't just pretty much read his mind.

'Wait... what' was his thought, but didn't get to say anything as TK entered the kitchen. Ohh... chicken in the fridge, he had dibs.

OoOoO

He had been warm but now he was cold. Grumbling a bit, he reached around for what had kept him warm, but it was out of reach now.

With a sigh, Takato allowed himself to wake up- without his original to cuddle with in his sleep and use as a portable warmth, there was no reason to sleep in.

That, and his chest itched heavily from the wounds Clone Matt had caused to it.

Takato gently touched his chest, feeling the bandage over his abused body. Either Matt or TK had placed it there, because he doubted Joe had been to see him yet with the way the bandages were tied off.

Wincing, the teen sat up, gasping a bit from pain. He paused briefly catching his breath, then began the labour of standing up. Once on his feet, he swayed a bit, keeping his grip on the side of the bed as a bit of dizziness went through him.

"Great... must not have recovered from bloodloss, from… however long ago that was." Takato muttered to himself, it was only then that he took a look around. It was definitely a male's room, but a familiar hat on a desk and a framed picture told him where he was.

"TK's room. Neater than my own," Takato said; his own room was a disaster zone compared to TK's.

"Oh gross," Takato said to himself, he had just discovered that there was some blood in his hair that either Matt or Tk had missed when cleaning him off.

"Shower. But first finding everyone else and food," he said and his stomach rumbled in agreement.

OoOoO

Chaos

Yes, this could only be described as chaos.

TK needed another shower; somehow breakfast had turned into a food fight.

Worse, Patamon was the one who had started it.

Gabumon was covered with milk and flour- he was hiding in a corner now. Patamon was giggling and had apparently found a stash of sugar- there would be no talking to him till the sugar was out of his system.

Impmon was strangely enough calmly eating a waffle drenched in syrup while Guilmon was proving that there was no such thing as too much peanut butter.

"What in the world is on you?" a familiar voice said. TK blushed as, turning, he saw that Takato was standing there looking way too amused. The other blond was messy in the just-got-up way, and the bandages on him needed changing. Thank goodness his clone hadn't needed stitches.

"You don't want to know," Tk muttered feeling entirely embarrassed.

"I'll just leave you guys to clean up. I'll steal some of your clothing to wear," Takato said and fled. Of course, TK could still hear the long haired teen's laughter.

OoOoO

Two hours later, TK had the kitchen clean but it looked like he'd have to restock. That, and get a lock on where the kept peanut butter. That, or find a way to make Guilmon less addicted to it.

"Won't happen," an overly amused Takato grinned as he brushed his drying hair, Takato was wearing one of TK's faded red hoodies and a pair of jeans, also a pair of socks he'd found TK never wore. Thankfully, he was able to wear his own sneakers.

"Why won't it happen?" TK asked. Takato grinned a bit more before tying his hair in a high ponytail.

"Impmon will help break whatever locks you try. They'll just double team it," Takato replied, remembering the locks he had tried.

Poor cookies, the peanut butter cookies had never a chance to meet the next day.

"Doomed?" TK sighed.

"Doomed," Takato replied amused.

Of course the phone rang then. Apparently Izzy wanted to terrorize, err, study the clone now. TK and Takato wondered if they should be scared.

"Well, lets go," Takato said pulling the hood over his face, hiding hair and face in way that people wouldn't notice two TK's walking about.

"This... should be interesting," TK said grabbing his wallet and keys. Looking at the now slumbering Digimon, they decided it was saner to just leave them here.

OoOoO

Takato could feel sweat slip down the back of his neck; the apartment was too warm and Izzy wasn't really helping by not letting him really move. Okay, maybe he could move a bit but the way Izzy was studying him wasn't making it easy.

The red head had a gleam in his dark eyes, one that would make mad scientists proud. He'd had enough mad scientists before his escape, but at least he wasn't trying to dissect him.

'That's it, no more Sc-Fi Horror movies for me' Takato thought. He had enough horror in his past as it was.

"It's amazing how alike and unlike you and TK are. I know you're labeled a failed clone, but you're more like almost fraternal twins," Izzy said pulling back, Takato sighed in relief as he regained personal space.

"I'm still the older twin though," TK grinned. Takato rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha," he said dryly.

"Would you mind if I took a DNA sample? Also from you, TK? So that I can look at the differences between the two of you?" Izzy asked thoughtfully. The original and clone traded looks.

"Sure, go ahead," TK said, as Takato nodded on in agreement. They were actually quite curious themselves.

"Thanks," Izzy said, and then to their surprise, plucked a single hair from both their heads instead of taking a blood sample like they had expected.

"Ow," Takato said automatically.

"Right, see you later then," Izzy said, then shoved them all out of the apartment.

"He worries me," TK said.

"But would you want him any other way?" Takato asked, curious, pulling his hoodie over his head.

"No, he wouldn't be Izzy then," TK said with a small smile.

"We better head back before the Digimon trash the apartment," Takato sighed.

"True," TK said, and they rushed away.

OoOoO

"They're gone," Tentomon told his partner. Izzy nodded as he put the two hairs in clearly labeled baggies.

"Good," Izzy said turning back to his computer.

"Aren't you going to test the DNA?" Tentomon asked, then groaned as a certain program loaded onto the screen.

"Not now, everyone always comes over when my guild has a raid planned... oh good made it in time. Then to BG to make the alliance cry," Izzy smirked, and went back to ignoring reality.

OoOoO

Impmon woke with a large yawn. Blinking, he realized that the humans were away at the moment.

He smirked. Looked like the Digimon would play while the humans were away.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Tripping over the doormat

I own nothing but the fic and anything original, wish I did own Digimon though.

I am looking for fanart, no contest no rush but I'd love some.

Clone Matt- Shuuchaku Kyoushou.

Shuuchaku means Obsession, Kyouhaku means Compulsive, and Shoudouteki means Impulsive.

Hon'ei means Umbra

Say thanks to my Beta Kit Ninja people!

Also thank kit ninja and neo for clone Matts name!

Peering around the Corner

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven: Tripping over the doormat

The black frilly dress could only be called gothic Lolita, a matching parasol shaded the figure from the sun. brown eyes peered out at the sun laden streets and pink lips sneered at the too cheerful attitudes of the crowds of people around her.

"Delightful," she sarcastically said, brushing her brown hair away from her eyes.

She had a mission to do, one she had decided to do on her own. She would not fail, she would destroy and slaughter her original, Kari, or her name wasn't Hon'ei.

"Lets see, no school today so Miss Pink should be home," She said as a truly unfriendly smile came to her face. With that she headed on.

OoOoO

The sun shown brightly over him, the lazy feeling of the afternoon went sluggishly by. It was warm and Takato found himself enjoying the solitude of the apartments roof. He lay on a chair someone had left there, his hair sprayed around him.

From an open window below he could hear Tk read the Digimon the riot act, while Patamon had been blitzed out from sugar, Impmon and the others had decided to play with the orange rookie.

'The kitchen will never be the same' he thought with amusement. Well at least they had cleaned everything up when they got home. Matt would probably still be annoyed over the waste of food, but one had to expect chaos with four Digimon in the house.

It wasn't much later, that he realized he wasn't alone on the roof. He stiffened a bit but soon relaxed when he realized it was only Impmon.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, for the small virus Digimon had a rather serious look on his face.

"..." Impmon mumbled. Takato frowned and sat up knowing this needed his full attention.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked. Impmon was, actually, a rather sensitive Digimon and Takato knew it could be hard for Impmon to ask for anything.

"Let me become your second partner!" Impmon almost yelled. Takato blinked as the purple virus braced himself for rejection.

OoOoO

"Too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my pants," a blond sang as he took his shower, a purple haired girls eye twitched, hearing the voice which somehow had none of the talent his original had. That and he never practices like his original.

"Shuuchaku, shut the fuck up," Yoleis clone said and in vindictive pleasure flushed the toilet.

A yell filled the air, a smirk settles across her face. It was petty but Shuuchaku would learn not to annoy her.

OoOoO

"Why?"

It was a simple questions, but it held a lot of hidden meanings.

Impmon looked at the concrete of the apartment building, it was scraped, dark in some places and worn. Worn and broken like his relationship with his so called tamers.

"You've always been kind, hell most people would have abandoned bread head downstairs from his antics long ago. No matter what happens you've never given up. Heck, I've only seen you angry once and that was..." he trailed off not liking to remember the end of Leomon and his parts in it.

"What about the twins?" Takato asked quietly, Impmon found himself given a rather broken laugh.

"They fell right back into the rolls that made me leave originally, only worse. They're abusive little brats, Suzie is a saint next to them. I left again and I'm pretty sure you knew that already," Impmon said sadly.

"I know, life sucks," Takato said giving a sad smile.

"Yeah, it does."

"But why me? I already have a partner?" Takato asked finally.

"Because you're the only human I trust enough to be my partner. Guilmon said he doesn't mind and if anyone could have two partners it would be you." Impmon said after taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure Impmon? You know the dangers around me right now with all the clones gunning for the Destined and Matts clone coming after me," Takato said sadly.

"Yeah, come on Takato. Your not alone in this, and I'm going to kick some clone ass if they try to get to you."Impmon said with a smirk, Takato finally laughed.

"I actually have no clue how to do this, after all my getting Guilmon was definitely not the normal way." Takato finally admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I guess, I can start by passing this to you," Impmon said pulling out an item from his bandana; it was, in fact, his D-Arc, but was battered from the twins abuse.

"Thank you," Takato said smiling and took it from his hands.

The World exploded into light.

OoOoO

Golden eyes blinked, a red head glanced up but could only see the ceiling.

"Yeah!" Guilmon cheered, looks like Impmon was staying.

OoOoO

Takato blinked as the light faded, the spots in his sight vanished as he blinked. For one thing in his hands was Impmon D-Arc, but he could feel Guilmons missing from its spot and he knew somehow this D-Arc belonged to both of them. That and the fact it had two card slots helped.

The D-Arc was pure white, with black and gold ancient script looping around the screen. The strap was black and gold, with a bit of white at the straps ends.

"Welcome home Impmon," Takato whispered, for once Impmon allowed Takato to hug him.

OoOoO

Tk groaned and slumped onto a couch, the clean up was done and the Digimon were behaving. Looking at the time he saw that Joe would be arriving soon, he would be looking Takato over and giving him new bandages if he still needed them.

Mind you, he might have to wake up the other boy to do so. Takato was in a chair deep asleep, Guilmon was asleep across his feet like a demented looking dog and Impmon was asleep on his lap holding onto his arm like it was a lifeline.

The sound of a buzzer sounded, looks like Joe was here after all. He got up to let the bluenette up to the apartment.

OoOoO

"Turning into a scorcher," Kari said to herself and shielded her face from the bright sun, with her left hand shading her eyes she could make out the area better.

"Definitely makes me wish I didn't have fur," Gatomon pouted by her feet, the Digital feline would have stayed inside the apartment in the coolness by the fan.

"Trust me, I'd rather have fur in the winter when its freezing. But the worlds evil like that," Kari replied smiling, but it was too hot.

"So, we just need to pick up eggs for your mom right. Then back to where its cool," Gatomon asked a bit more cheerfully, specially since Kari had promised ice cream for the trip back.

Kari didn't know what was more shocking the fact that she had tripped or the fact that something high speed had just hit the concrete just seconds ago where she had been standing.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried as the exploding ground sent both of them flying away. Kari skidded a bit, glad that she was wearing pants because skirts would have hurt even more.

"I'm okay," Kari said blinking as she got up, turning she saw what had caused the explosion.

'That's a cute dress even though its black, it would look cute on me' was a rather strange thought in her head, and she knew it would be cute on her since the explosion cause was by a person that had to be her clone.

"A parasol?" Kari found herself saying, they weren't exactly in fashion at the moment.

"Hello Darling. Since you're the original all I can say is, prepare to die," the clone drawled out, ruffling dirt from her dress.

Kari could only begin a game for her life, to her shock the clone used the parasol as a sword. It was sharp like one when closed also. She found this out when it sliced through a snack machine on the side of the road.

"Gatomon," Kari cried out and her Digivice glowed. The Clone swore as light engulfed the feline partner.

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon," the now angelic Digimon said with the transformation over with.

"Hmm... looks like I'm out numbered at the moment darling," the clone said opening her parasol again and holding it to block the sun from her form, as she stopped attacking.

"Your coming with us," Kari said trying not to let on how the attack had rattled her.

"Not today, but my name is Hon'ei and you better remember it. Because I'm the one that's going to make you a bloody corpse," the clone aka Hon'ei purred, and then to the duos shock her form blurred and sped away before they could react.

"What the hell," Kari said actually swearing, the clones were coming out of the woodworks now.

OoOoO

"Well, your not bleeding now and its actually healing quiet fast. I'll leave off the bandages, just make sure not to agitate your wound," Joe said looking over Takato. Takato nodded to the older teen and pulled his shirt on again.

"Thank you Joe," Takato said feeling shy.

"No problem at all, I always need practice in medicine," Joe said picking up his backpack.

"Going already?" a voice said, startled they turned to see that Matt had arrived home with Tai tagging behind him.

"Tests tomorrow as usual," Joe responded.

"Ahh, be careful Kari got attacked today by her clone of all things. She's at home resting, it was quiet a shock," Tai said.

"Is she alright?" TK asked concerned.

"Fine, but she wanted me to tell everyone she'll still be going to the Festival with everyone tomorrow," Tai said with his usual easy grin, they chatted for a few minutes then the brunette left.

"He could have just phoned," Matt muttered amused, then headed to the kitchen to start supper.

"I totally forgot to about the Festival," TK said to himself.

"Festival?" Takato asked tilting his head in way that reminded his original of a curious kitten.

"Summer festival in the park... actually you should go also," TK said thoughtfully "the other destined want to meet you."

"People will notice two of you, even if I have longer hair and not quite like you," Takato pointed out dryly.

"Hmmm," TK said, then a thoughtful look came onto his face. Then pulled out his cellphone.

"Hey Sora I need a favour," TK asked, and Takato shivered in Horror.

TBC


End file.
